Harry Potter and Secrets of Magicke
by sohamzone
Summary: Harry takes up interest in the working of magic and gains slowly unparalleled understanding of its mechanism. Different groups are mobilising- Death eaters, the Order, etc. Covert operations, and different forms of magic like bloodmagic, necromancy and runic casting. Follows the basic canon plot for the first chapter but deviates from the next as Harry chooses his own path.


**Disclaimer: Not my work. Rowling owns the characters. No profit earned. None expected.**

**Chapter-1- Preparations**

Harry stood at the lake, staring off into space. Unaware of what the future held for him he contemplated his choices so far. Events played back in his mind in a way he had no understanding of which happened before or which happened later. Interspersed amongst them were 'what if' , 'only if' and other actions he should have taken to prevent repercussions of rather what actually he _had_ done.

_the first time he looked upon Dumbledore during his sorting... turning to see Snape looking at him... his escapade to save the Philosopher's Stone... tryst into the Chamber of Secrets... battling the Basilisk... introduction to Sirius's past...his past... revelations... the Triwizard tournament... promises of glory... training.. cheating.. friends.. persecution... _

It all seemed so frivolous in front of the tasks ahead- in front of the turn his life had taken recently. The small ripples of the lake washing up to the shore seemed oddly in tune with his numb mind. Memories rippled around the forefront of his mind but he was unaffected in an oddly detached way. The only way to describe it was...Numb...

Shuffling memories settled into one more recent_... Dumbledore falling over the battlements of the Astronomy Tower... attempt to get hold of the murderer... the weakest attempt possible to catch him, that was beaten back almost lazily_. Though no matter how much his anger at the traitor wanted to ignore his last sneers he couldn't help but accept the lingering truth in his words. He had to learn to keep his mind shut and mouth closed. It was the second time that being unable to do so resulted in a tremendous loss.

At the same time he felt an impatient irritated rage at his mentor... he had left him powerless... he felt absolutely worthless in front of the gathering darkness. Even if he could locate each of the horcruxes and destroy them how would he face Voldemort- his marked arch enemy in that inevitable final battle. He trusted Dumbledore, and was sure that old warlock had laid out his path in his signature brilliant ways, but for the time being Harry was blind... Flailing in the dark... again the short disturbances in his chain of thoughts reverted back into his cycle of memories... _the cave... the inferi... his Apparition...the Mark... Malfoy... Snape... His first potions class with Snape... the bezoar..._

"Harry?"

Harry turned towards the familiar voice of Hermione, walking towards him along with Ron. They were to be his companions in his task ahead. He felt a warm glow fill him up, a reassurance that at least till now he was not entirely alone.

Hermione- the smartest witch he had ever known. She had her flaws, her times of doubt, but her loyalty and brains were unquestionable.

Ron- the times of doubt were more here, which instead brought a smile on Harry's face. They had their differences. But they were closer in the way only friends who have gone through their differences could be. Perhaps in the future when wisdom of older age, of someone like dumbledore would grace their judgment would they realize that it's not a flawless character that made great friends but rather the flaws that brought you together. Together with his self doubts and jealousy issues and numerous up hills they had faced together Ron was a friend never to be replaced.

Their grim faces steeled Harry's mind into his course of action. He was ready.

"Everyone is ready to leave- the carriages are waiting", said Hermione.

It was half an hour since Dumbledore's funeral had taken place. As till then they had decided to return to their respective houses. Next on schedule was Bill and Fleur's wedding and then a slightly shaky thought of Godric's hollow and quest for the unknown.

"Let's go mate" Ron shrugged his usual expression. _Rather thick_, Harry bemused and smiled affectionately at his best friends.

The Trio walked back to the entrance of the Castle-his real home. From their they would lead the younger students to the carriages to board the train at Hogsmeade.

They saw Professor McGonagal back in her character taking care of the young in her usual strict manner. Occasionally her mask would slip and her turmoil would be visible but her duty came first.

Harry walked up to her and asked "Professor can I come to Hogwarts during the summers?" staring into her eyes with intent.

McGonagal looked confusedly at him. Hogwarts was a school. Just that. A school to train young minds. It was not a fortress as many would believe. It was never used for the Order of The Phoenix, solely because that was not Hogwarts' purpose. Their policy was not to house anyone during the holidays.

She looked into his steely eyes. Aware of the future of Hogwarts. It was not safe anymore. Soon the ministry, the board of governors, and even _Voldemort _would try to take control of the school. "Be safe. Be discreet. The password to the headmast-_headmistress' _ floo is _phoenix_. Do not let anyone else find out"

"We'll catch up Professor. We will find our own way back. The carriages may leave, we will not travel by them"

McGonagall nodded not questioning. Her Teacher instincts kicked in trying to overrule, to bring discipline, but looking down at the three stopped her. She looked into the familiar green eyes that she had almost forgotten being used to see until a few years back. In front of her Harry had grown to shoulder responsibilities not possible for most. Last night somehow _He_ had filled in Dumbledores's usual role of answering everyone's questions... clarifying doubts..at the same time battling his own demons. It was _he _that Dumbledore trusted for his Last Quest, so she saw no reason not to do so herself.

Harry turned to look at his friends, their confused looks looking up at him and nodded assuring, offering an unspoken promise of explanation soon, and asked to follow him as he walked back into the Castle.

Their steps took them through the now deserted corridoors, while Hermione unsurprisingly recognised the path Harry was taking.

"Library?", she asked bewildered. There were perhaps only 3 instances when Harry had willingly ventured into her hallowed abode- the first when they were searching for Flamel, the second upcoming Buckbeak's trial, and lastly for preparing for the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry nodded. He had formulated his plan slowly since breaking up with Ginny. Its brilliance had surprised him to a point he wondered whether it had been his to start off with. His brief wallowing in front of the lake started while he was wondering what would the consequences have been if he had taken up the mantle before. But not anymore. For too long had he allowed greater men to lead, to protect. It was time the wizarding world saw him take up the role he was prophesied to.

His ministration had left Harry clear with a few facts. Hogwarts would not be self run for long now that Dumbledore was no more. He clearly saw authorities battling for control over its functioning and funds. A darker truth emerged that this battle would not remain pure politics either, now that Voldemort was at large. Soon there would be some form of attack on the school- either physical or political. But in its backdrop to Harry it seemed that it was the perfect hideout for him. This place was soon to be the most scrutinized and sought after location in the magical world. If well planned naturally it would be the last location someone would look for them. In this scenario the Maruaders' Map and the Room of Requirement emerged as key players. Of course, Professor McGonagall was a weak link but Harry trusted her.

"We are not ready Hermione. No matter what we say to ourselves, it's true that we are not. We do not know where to start or where to go from there. I have no idea where the rest of the horcruxes are. We need a base- a place to plan, strategize and train... and Hogwarts will be that base. And as for the library... well let's say we have some preparations to make." Harry smiled at her and found them looking back at him happily. The idea of using Hogwarts as a base was an uncomfortable one- for them it was their _school, _it would house new student the upcoming term- but yet it consoled their bereavement in an unexplainable way. He turned back facing his path, confidence back in him... Hogwarts was his home.

Stepping into the library they looked around. The absence of Madame Pince though obvious was extremely odd. They had never seen the library devoid of her haunting self, ever protective of the knowledge the library housed.

"what exactly _are_ we looking for Harry?", Ron asked, speaking up after a long bout of silence since the time they had said that they would be coming with him.

"Try searching for books on occlumency for a start. I doubt there would be any on horcruxes, we have tried going through them before, but while you are at it find out whatever you can about invisibility and getting around without being caught- stealth" Harry added.

Ron looked at him for a moment but immediately went about the job assigned.

"Harry, don't mean to question your judgment, but you do realize we can't stay here for unannounced time periods. People will ask where we are, and Ron has to help out in his brother's wedding preparations. Not to mention everyone on the Train will be worried sick." Hermione asked, characteristically pointing out the truth.

Harry said nothing, his impulse-as Hermione pointed out- was overriding common sense as usual. He thought for a moment, the answer emerging on his own, but not quite sure as to how exactly accomplish what he aimed to do.

He thought... Patronuses were the embodiment of positive memories or emotions. The spell literally took your memorized and through the aid of magical energy brought it into a corporeal form. He had seen Dumbledore use his patronus before to send messages. He did not know exactly in what form were the messages delivered- whether thought, or feelings- but had seen Hagrid respond to Dumbledore's once when Krum was attacked before the third task. Harry thought he could understand the theory behind it.

He raised his wand concentrated on the memory of Ginny and thought 'Hermione, Ron and me would be joining you at the Burrow soon. Please do not worry' concentrating more on the emotions he wanted to convey rather than the words and imagined forcing the thought down to his wand and said "_expecto patronum"_

The familiar silver stag erupted out of the end of his phoenix wand, dazzlingly bright, turned to look at its caster fleetingly and galloped away through the window like a ghost.

Hermione stared "what did you do?"

Ron too had paused in his work (presently drawing out random titles, flipping through it and putting them back disappointedly) and looked up when harry had cast his spell.

"I am not exactly sure... " Harry trailed off.

He raised his wand again, this time thinking of Hermione and thought '_do not worry' _ and cast the patronus again, "expecto patronum"

The stag once again erupted out of his wand, sauntered off towards Hermione and Harry's voice- in a thoughtful mood- emerged from the patronus, "_do not worry"._

Both Ron and Hermione looked clubbed. "Where the bloody _hell_ did you learn to do that? It's _cool_!_" Ron _exclaimed.

"Dunno- instinct, I guess... I had seen Dumbledore do that before. Thought that wouldn't hurt. Didn't expect the voice, honestly, but thought the patronus would calm Ginny and the rest enough. You know? Like a sign, maybe?" Harry shrugged it off.

Ron stared at Harry for a couple of seconds more, then shaking his head went back at his work. Hermione gave a surprised look and ignoring it went on to help Ron.

Harry started walking without thinking towards the Restricted section deep in his own thoughts. He unchained the barricade and moved in, walking purposelessly through the shelves.

He remembered his first visit to the restriction section in his first year when he had just got his invisibility cloak from Dumbledore and tried looking up Flamel. His reminisces took him up to the shelf he had tried to read at that time went it had let out a shriek and Filch had come moment later. _There_ was the bloodstained copy of _Most Potente Potions_ beside it which they had used in the second year to brew up the polyjuice potion. But it was the book beside it that brought Harry out of his reverie.

The title said _Theory of Magicke._

Harry took it off the shelf and wandered back to the tables to sit down and read.

"Accio Horcrux books!" Hermione firmly cast holding out her wand in front of her, eyes closed, concentrating.

There was a crash of breaking windows echoing in the eerily silent castle seconds later

Both harry and Ron looked up and waited ominously.

Another _crash_ and 7-8 books flew in through the shattered library windows as the trio stared surprised, while the books knocked Hermione off her feet and she crashed on the floor unable to handle the weight of the books.

They both ran to help her as she explained," I just thought that maybe Dumbledore had hidden these books, you know, since Riddle had to get his information somewhere." Trailing off.

Ron just exclaimed, "Bloody Brilliant Hermione", in his usual choice of vocabulary.

Harry stared at the books Hermione had summoned. They were a collection of black, leather-bound books, without any titles. Clear unmistakable aura of dark knowledge surrounded them as Harry imagined, or maybe, he thought, it was due to his knowledge of the books' content that he imagined so.

Leaving them to their own research, Harry returned to his own findings.

"Magic is absolutely different from what I had imagined it to be!", Harry stated to the others.

They were sitting in the Room of Requirement a couple of hours later to discuss their discoveries.

Ron had discovered the disillusionment spell and a couple more to silence your footsteps and prevent disturbances in the air caused by your movement. Together he and Hermione had mastered them in the next hour. This proved a great find as it would aid them to move about unseen in the castle. Yet their spell was not strong enough as the book described to make them completely invisible. But strong enough to render them with a glassy appearance difficult to notice unless they moved, which caused visual distortions in the air, similar to what Harry remembered Mad-eye had achieved before his fifth year when the advance guard accompanied him to Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

Hermione had found the way to destroy a horcrux was to damage it beyond magical repairs. That was possible by very few theoretical means. The tried methods included the _fiend fyre_ with disastrous results that had, as conspiracy goes, destroyed the island of Atlantis. Fiend Fyre being almost impossible to control or magically contain. This idea had rather interested Ron, who was busy imagining the possibilities of actually controlling the spell. Harry disregarded it as it seemed impossible. He wondered whether even Dumbledore could control the monstrous flames the book described remembering the fire Dumbledore conjured while fighting off inferi in The Cave. He dismissed that to be a various of some advanced form of i_ncendio _since it did not have any of the creature shaped flames.

The other tried method involved some form of necromancy to extract the soul fragment that the trio did not understand. Moreover using necromancy required years of study of the art and anyways, Harry thought, the line seemed too dark to pursue.

The last method was using basilisk venom. This was an avenue open to them as all three of them remembered that they had quite a good supply of basilisk venom in hand. Since basilisk venom had only one cure- phoenix tears- it fell under the category of magically irreparable damage.

That being settled, they had moved on to Harry's discoveries.

"That's all fine Harry but we have got to get moving. The train would have reached King's Cross by now and the rest would be on their way to the Burrow", Hermione pointed out.

They hurriedly checked their watches and packed their stuff, checked the Map and moved out of the Room making their way to the Headmaster's office.

Giving the password they moved in quickly glancing at Dumbledore's sleeping portrait and moving towards the fireplace.

"He needs time to wake up." Hermione answered their questioning looks and picked up the floo powder.

"_The Burrow"_

Ron followed Hermione out next, as Harry looked about at the office of his lost mentor. Hardening himself and sparing a last glance at the pristine and exotic looking office Harry threw floo powder into the fire and stepped into the waiting green flames.

"T_he Burrow"_

Slowly Dumbledore opened his eyes and looked at the last vestiges of the green flame as it flooed away its passenger and then looked about the room that was -had been- his office.

Harry stepped out of the large fireplace, brushing off ash from his cloak to see a flustered Ron and Hermione trying to explain their actions to a very angry looking Mrs. Weasly. Their explanation as to what they were doing _not_ on the train with the rest cut off in between with Harry's appearance.

Mrs. Weasley turned in anger at the young man whom she protected as one of her own child. She had flooed away in advance after the funeral to prepare the house for their arrival. She was had been expecting the lot to make entry with her husband who had decided to travel with the rest on the train since it might be the last time that the train ferried students, with all the talk of closing the school. Imagine her surprise when the floo burst into flame and out stepped Hermione covered in ash. Immediately she had raised her wand her mind full of thoughts of imposters and attacks and emergency floo. Surprise turned to rage when Hermione started explaining their actions, amidst another shock of _Ron _flooing in followed by Harry!

Just as she would have fired off again the door opened to reveal Ginny, followed by Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and Ginny walked in. Their looks turned to express surprise on seeing the trio standing in their kitchen. They had spent their train journey discussing the possibilities of the trio's not turning up on the train and Harry's patronus, and trying not to express too much worry. So seeing them in their house was least expected. Mr. Weasley had gone as far as considering contacting the order to organise a search just before the Patronus had turned up.

_And boy where did harry learn to use his patronus like that. That was surely not something he would have found out in a book. Maybe Dumbledore had taught him that._

This thought had resulted in Arthur wondering what else Harry could do that he had not yet revealed , how the future would work out, what would its consequences be on his work and many more such thoughts. He continued staring at Harry all the time his wife fired of about their irresponsibility.

"Mrs. Weasley, please." Harry spoke for the first time. Till then it was just Hermione and Ron's flustered attempt at calming down the matron figure.

"Please understand that we _cannot _cower behind your protection any more. You _cannot _protect us from Voldemort."

That seemed to stump her for a while. Harry pressed on at the advantage.

"That is what Dumbledore left us to do. Only _we_ can put a stop to that. Please do not hinder us, that will cause only more deaths, and you will be responsible for that. "

Shifting to the bad cop- good cop routine Harry continued, "Mrs. Weasley, I understand your concern. You are like a mother to me and I have received nothing other than love from you. But please let me do my work so that other people like you can go about their daily lives. I know I am not a hero. We are not trying to be so. But it is an irrevocable fact that only _we _have the knowledge to defeat Voldemort."

Mrs. Weasely opened and closed her mouth several times trying to think up logics good enough to revoke Harry's. Finally she exasperated, "But you are just a child. Tell us what you know and the order will do it for you. Let the order handle it!"

"No Mrs. Weasley. We are _not_ children any more. Please, its time people realize that. Dumbledore trusted no one other than me for this job. Please, respected his last work."

Harry answered calmly.

This resulted in an awkward silence spreading in the room. Everyone looked around wondering what to do. The twins took their luggage and moved towards their room. Ginny stared at Harry for a while longer and moved away too.

Arthur was just unable to think of anything.

"Mr. Weasely, could you please arrange something for the Dursleys. Since I am not returning to Privet Drive, the protection will start to desiccate away. They need to move away immediately as they would surely be targeted by the Death Eaters." Harry started. He had been thinking about that shortly. Surely he would have to meet them sometime, but he didn't mind putting off that time for a while.

Mr. Weasley nodded, glad at having something do and moved towards the fireplace.

"Mom, we're hungry" Ron said, as there was a loud rumble from his stomach. Mrs Weasley immediately set about working, no doubt not completely satisfied but deciding to put off the argument for sometime else.

After a while everyone sat down at the table for a rather silent dinner, everyone in his own world, and Mrs. Weasley's cooking fueling everyone's energy.

Harry thought of the book packed in his luggage. _Theory of Magic_ peaked his curiosity to an unimaginable level. His gears were spinning thinking about what he had read. The book had discussed various theories that different theologists had given over time. Harry had only managed to read up to the introduction but it was enough to pike his curiosity. He could not wait to go back to start the first chapter. The book had asked how magic work? How was it that certain sound patterns started off physically unexplainable events. How could just sound patterns defy gravity or give off light? The answer most people gave was that it was _magic_. But what _was_ magic? The more Harry thought of it the more he wondered. The wizarding folk were so used to magic that they took it to be a natural phenomenon. They didn't see that majority of the human population were not even aware of magic and the scientific explanations they had could not explain magic. Now that he thought of it he wondered what form _did_ his spells take? Were they even matter? Was his patronus a form of matter? An unknown element or just condensed light? Then how could it store his voice as a message? He wondered why the book was in the restricted section.

His thoughts were interrupted by scraping of chairs as everyone got up. A bout of 'good nights' followed as everyone went ahead preparing for a good night's rest. Hermione, Ron and Harry planned to talk the next morning, while the Twins flooed away to their flat and Harry, who was given their room considered the safety of sleeping there.

Once he was settled, he picked up the book and looked at the various chapters. The first was one had discussed the common theory of magic being another form of energy. Flipping ahead he saw that the advanced chapters had discussed the theory behind various forms of magic and even magical rituals. He thought that he might have an idea of why the book was in the restricted section

He started reading the first chapter. Apparently the energy theory of magic was quite recent and had emerged in the nineteenth century. Harry could relate it with the development of muggle science. In this theory magic was considered to be a form of energy. Some folk could then change their body's energy into this form giving it various shapes. This easily justified its tendencies like enabling object to defy the earth's pull since gravitation, magnetism were all some form of energy. But then how could this energy have so many variations of achieving different properties and tendencies? In the nineteenth century when the plasma state of matter was discovered in the magical community it was said that magical spells were in the plasma state. The beams of spell that were shot from the wand were actually beams of plasma. However it was never ascertained owing to the difficulty of containing a spell beam for study. This also explained the functions of a wand as a catalyst. This lead to the birth of the field of arithmancy which dealt with calculations involved in the energy factors of a spell. However this theory did not explain why only few people could achieve magic and variations in magical power of people who could. This theory did not explain the actual mechanisms behind the cataclysm of magical energy or the reason why could sound or thought in the form of spells activate magical reponses. Since spells were existing in many languages in different civilization, the British community relying mostly on Latin, it was obvious that the relation was more complex. Harry slowly became engrossed in the implications of the theory that the author stated. According to the author on use of perfect catalysts the scope of any spell could b increased to accomplish impossibilities. This could also achieve the use of permanent spells to more complex levels. Or even using simple contradictory energy bursts to stop the channels of higher levels. In magical rituals this perhaps was the concept behind their functioning.

Too tired to continue Harry marked the page and went off to sleep.

The Burrow's kitchen was in a disarray. Order members crowded around the dining table that had been enlarged to accommodate more seats. The result being that the room was too crammed to move about.

Everyone was speaking trying to get himself heard, the silencing spells around the room preventing the others from waking up and come investigating.

Most of them had absolutely no idea of what to do now. Before Dumbledore's death he had his own spy system to prepare them for various actions on the death eaters part. Now without them they had no idea where to assign stake outs or what to defend. Harry was another problem. He was now too free willed to control. They were unaware of his movements or plans and without knowing what he was doing how could they protect him?

Only Mad-eye, Kingsley, Tonks and Remus sat silently observing, not interrupting knowing it was fruitless. Mad-eye eyed Remus silently, appreciating his caliber. For him it was potential wasted. The calm wolf behaved in a manner only highly trained aurors did. The Ministry's policies were pathetic.

Unable to take it anymore, Alastor stood up, his aura enough to send a thick flowing silence around the table as everyone slowly shut up to listen.

"This will not do. My first motion to call for a vote, is to elect a new leader tonight. This is necessary for the continued functioning of the order." Moody crisply stated.

Most looked taken aback at being called for a major decision so soon.

"I nominate Alastor to lead us now." Remus calmly added.

The vote was carried out unanimously as there were no other nominations.

"Now we have certain issues to address. The first being how to organize stake outs. We need to form a new spy base. Remus, please continue your infiltration in the werewolf community. Mundungus you will do so in the thieves guild. Tonks, Kingsley same goes for you in the Ministry. These things will continue as before."

Everyone nodded. Moody continued, "However now that Snape has gone over, we need someone on the other side."

There was dead silence around the table.

"Do you know what you are suggesting Alastor?" McGonagall said, clearly disturbed at the suggestion.

"I know, but we need information from the Death Eaters. Without that we are blind."

"So how do you suggest we go about it. We need someone who is well trained in occlumency _and_ can pass to be sympathetic to the Death Eater activities. " Remus stated the obvious.

"Yes. Thats right. So Tonks, you will be responsible in finding such an agent, who will be ready to take the risk."

Tonk agreed, though doubtful of whether she will be able to manage it.

"The next issue is Harry Potter." Alastor grimly put up, looking around taking in everyone's expression. The lad had grown up to surprise the ex-auror. He might have doubted the boy a year back but his actions had put Harry in Moody's high esteem. The way the boy had led school children to handle Death Eaters and even come out mostly unscathed was impressive. And then when Death eaters struck Hogwarts, it was only due to the students Harry had trained were they able to hold them off. Otherwise surely there would have been more casualties. The 'children' had stood shoulder to shoulder with the order members. If students Harry had _trained_ were so good he wondered what the boy himself was capable off. Moreover it was Harry that Dumbledore had entrusted his secrets with. So for him Harry was good enough to place his trust on.

"Dumbledore trusted the boy, and had found Harry to be capable enough to assign him a 'job' as Harry puts it. Now as it happens is that if we are to protect him we have to restrict him and if we are to allow him free reigns then we have to leave him be. I suggest we speak to him first trying to find out what his plans and then try to figure out our actions rather than imposing our decisions."

Most people nodded at this. It was decided that Mad-eye himself would talk to the lad.

"There is another issue" Arthur spoke up, "Harry has requested that we move the Dursleys to a safer location as they are certainly going to be targeted by the death eaters, they being Harry's relatives."

"All right then Arthur, you me and Hestia will take care of it early in the morning tomorrow."

They soon concluded the meeting under Mad-eye's able leadership and one by one apparated away from the apparition safepoint outside the Weasley's property line.

Miles away Fred and George waved their wand together and the projection of their home flickered awy and seemed to be sucked into a fist sized crystal globe sitting on a table.

"It seems that our device works brother of mine" George said tapping experimentally on the globe and a recording of the events churned away inside.

"Yes bro. I guess we need to give the old soldier a little chat." Fred smiled imagining Moody's expression when they would tell him about their infiltration.

Severus waited in the shadows in front of the entrance to the thieves guild. It was about time that Mundungus would appear. There was a pop and waft of weed and alcohol filled the alley.

"Confundus legimens" Severus pointed his wand at the thief stepping up. Mundungus had no time to react, being caught unaware his expression changed to a blank confused look as he gave up vital information under the variation of the Confunding charm that was Severus's own genius.

The confused mind was unable to fight any mental intrusion and slowly Snape made sense of all that had occurred.

His face slowly became more slowly as he realise that the boys interference had put all plans off track.

Then the part about shifting his family came to the forefront. There was an opportunity.

"You will suggest to the order to have a lot of gaurds while shifting the Dursleys since you have overheard an talk of an attack on the Dursleys."

Severus made sure the suggestion had been planted properly. Usually it was not possible to plant mental suggestions on anyone as the mind was always aware of the origin of any idea subconsciously. But then he was not the usual person.

"obliviate"

_Crack._

Severus apparated away.


End file.
